


Ishimaru's Sodomy Experience

by S0nic_COOMM



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0nic_COOMM/pseuds/S0nic_COOMM
Summary: Ishimaru gives a little TOO much information about his bathroom escapades.





	Ishimaru's Sodomy Experience

Ishimaru  
I took one of those ass splitting shits today.

Mondo  
Damn dude how many times you gotta sodomize yourself before you eat some fiber.

Ishimaru   
It Spanned the whole length of the bowl into the actual hole of the toilet and pretty deep.  
was an ass breaker

Mondo   
WAIT  
WHAT  
HOLY FUCKING SHIT  
…LITERALLY

Ishimaru   
Sometimes you get an assbreaker.

Mondo  
DID IT EVEN FLUSH!!!

Ishimaru  
Barely  
I was thinking about sending a pic but decided against it  
I heard the toilet struggling though…  
Thought I’d have to flush twice  
But it managed somehow.

Mondo  
JESUS

Ishimaru  
probably since there was no TP cause of my shower strategy.  
It deadass struggled on shit alone.

Mondo  
Wait you don’t wipe your ass with TP?

Ishimaru  
I just time my shits so they are right before I go to shower so I don’t have to.

Mondo  
Taka that is absolutely disgusting.  
like u deadass dig your hand up in your grutz.

Ishimaru  
Stay mad hoes.  
It’s water, retard.

Mondo  
Jesus fucking Christ.

Ishimaru  
I’d rather have water washing my ass than paper.  
Toilet paper doesn’t do shit anymore.


End file.
